Many vehicles, as well as non-automotive applications, have a windshield and windshield wipers. The windshield wipers can selectively wipe the windshield in certain situations. For example, if a liquid is disposed on the windshield, the windshield wipers can be activated to move relative to the windshield to move the liquid off of the windshield.